


Minnow's Adventures in Gransys

by julien_schu



Category: Dragon's Dogma, Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julien_schu/pseuds/julien_schu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The not-so-terribly-exciting adventures of an Arisen and his pawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping in Gran Soren




	2. Just Your Typical Day, Albeit With Meteors




	3. "So many beds..."




	4. Why 'Cas isn't allowed to pick party members

  
\

Needless to say, Minnow picked his own party members after that day.

(Featuring ‘Cas’ sorceror-bro, the ever-cool and meteor-happy [Kimyoh](http://game.capcom.com/dragonsdogma/en/m227.html).)


	5. "What does 'Cas like?"

"What does 'Cas like?"


	6. What do 'Cas and 'Cas talk about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do 'Cas and the other 'Cas ever meet up and chat? If so what do they talk about?"
> 
> "Hmm? I’m not sure, but I think they would probably talk about really important stuff, nya…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest starring the other 'Cas from Ask the Nyarisen (http://askthenyarisen.tumblr.com/)


	7. Why 'Cas is not allowed to go shopping in Gran Soren by himself




End file.
